Dancing on the Glass Ceiling
by NoTengoDinero
Summary: High school dances are all couples live for. Too bad Ichigo's single. Well not if you're Grimmjow. As Ichigo deals with his desire to go out with the other boy, Grimmjow hatches a scheme to catch his little protector. Then again, his wing-man is Renji so who knows what will happen. GrimIchi oneshot on romance and teenager-self-confidence-pre-destination-problems. A.U Orihime's cute


A.N: So, I don't really know what's going on with 'I Call it as I See it' right now. I want to update it, but at the same time, my schedule won't let me.

So, I have a plan. I'm going to make myself write a chapter each week before I read the new chapter of 'Black Haze'. Then, I'll edit it and do my best to post over the weekend. I think I can handle the delayed gratification. So anyway, this a thing. The other stuff is at the bottom.

(I am a page break. Dance with me!)

There were streamers hanging down from the gym ceiling and posters covered in glitter hanging down every hallway of the high school. Rukia's drawings of "Chappy and Friends" were dressed in ball gowns and tuxes with a sparkly $10 under them and were posted on every teacher's door. There were couples clinging to each other even more then they had been for the past couple months.

"Stupid dances," Ichigo stated apathetically as he trudged down the hallway with Renji at his side. They were on a mission to get to their lockers before the bell rang and all hell broke loose from behind the innocent looking wooden doors which lined the halls.

"Yeah," Renji agreed distractedly, his eyes dancing along the hall looking for the short girl who was planning the whole fiasco.

Renji and Rukia were on and off like a light-switch in a history professor's classroom. However, the red-head was making it a personal goal of his to be on during and through this week as the dance approached. Ichigo knew Rukia's fellow dance committee members had a betting pool going on of how long it would take for Renji to ask and then how long it would last. Ichigo would also admit to having twenty dollars staked on today being the official ask day.

As the two rounded the hall the little black-haired girl came into view. She was standing in the middle of the hall with Matsumoto and Nemu. The two girls were also on the fiasco planning committee.

Ichigo glanced up to Renji's face and almost laughed. Renji's lips were moving in a steady 'you can do this' shape as his brow broke out in a sweat and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

He'd be twenty bucks richer by the end of the day.

Seeing that his friend would not be turning with him before they reached the girls to go to their lockers, Ichigo broke off to the left and turned down the hall where locker number 539 rested along with his homework.

Ichigo heard Renji clear his throat lightly before asking Rukia if he could talk with her. Ichigo wished the light grin that touched his lips didn't exist.

Stupid couples.

Stopping in front of his locker, Ichigo deftly twisted the lock according to the combination before swinging it opened with a glare.

Roses.

He'd expected the red flowers to be staring him in the face. And, there they were.

Hands ran up Ichigo's sides as a head of bright blue rested on Ichigo's shoulders.

"No." Ichigo chirped coldly, pulling the roses out of his locker and turning to the boy behind him with a glare.

Grimmjow just gave him a grin.

"You sure? I hear you don't have anything else to do or anyone else to do it with."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he glanced up into the blue eyes of the boy who stood a hair's breadth from his chest.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said in the most serious voice he could manage. "It's not you, it's me." To add to the statement, Ichigo gave the blue-haired boy a light but meaningful nudge with his shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes hardened as Grimmjow's grin got wider.

"Alright," Grimmjow responded with a light air of dejection, turning his back to the orange haired boy. "Have a good week Ichi."

Ichigo stared at the other as he walked down the hall and out of sight, the grip he had on the roses tightening just a bit.

"Jack-ass!" Ichigo swore lightly as the bell rang and the halls flooded with people.

Great, now there was no way he would get out of the school's only parking lot and be at work in time for his shift.

(I am a page break – Respect me!)

"She said yes!" Renji proclaimed as he threw himself into the seat to Ichigo's right.

Ichigo already knew that, of course, when he had picked up his twenty and the twenty owed to him by the losers in the fiasco planning committee he'd heard all about Rukia's ecstatic yes and how adorable his two friends were. Ichigo almost envied how well the two's relationship seemed to pan out.

"Dude," Renji suddenly snapped, bringing Ichigo back to reality. "Who gave you roses?"

Confused, Ichigo glanced down to his bag only to bit back a groan. He hadn't gotten rid of Grimmjow's roses in his haste to get to his part-time job after school…and, maybe he kinda liked the nice smelling plant.

"Just someone who asked me to the dumb dance," Ichigo responded simply. Silently, he sent up a prayer that the teacher would walk in and start class so Renji could no longer poke and prod him for answers.

His rescue, however, came from a dejected female friend of his who collapsed in the seat in front of him and all but melted into the floor.

"Hime?" Ichigo asked, knowing his eyes were huge by now.

The female was always cheerful and energetic. She never frowned or slouched down in her seat so far that it was hard to see her head over the backrest.

"Dude," Renji whispered, poking Ichigo as he spoke. "What's up with little miss sunshine? It's like a cloud ate her!"

"I hate dances." Orihime stated coldly.

That was it. Nothing else was offered up. Just a simple statement with the word 'hate'.

"Hime?" Ichigo prodded, leaning forward in his chair to look down over his slouched friend's face.

"I went to ask Ulquiorra to the dance," the busty orange-haired girl started, her eyes softening slightly as she said the boy's name. "But," she continued, her eyes hardening, "there were already two girls there asking him the same thing.

"So, I waited for them to finish. He said no to them but when I went to ask, Szayel asked if there was anyone, male or female in the whole school who he liked," Orihime's eyes looked like they were about to explode into tears. "He said no. Then he added if one more person asked, he'd not even bother giving them an answer!"

"Men," Renji huffed, examining his nails as he spoke. "Listen sister, you have to throw this back in his face. If all this unofficial flirting between you two was complete bull, you have every right to get even."

"Renji, I don't think that's how it works," Ichigo offered slowly, trying to dissuade the impending disaster that was one of Renji's plans.

"Ichigo doesn't know!" Renji declared. Ichigo glanced over to his female friend, hoping against all hope that she wasn't listening. She was. Her back was straight up in the chair and her eyes were staring star-struck at Renji as if he were speaking profound words.

"I," Renji declared quietly, leaning closer to Orihime, "have a plan."

The teacher chose that moment to enter and begin class.

(I am a page break. Feed me!)

Ulquorria was hovering over Grimmjow as the two ate lunch outside in the shade of one of the many brick buildings.

"I do not see how this plan of yours will work," the dark-haired boy stated coldly as he glared down at the sitting blue-haired boy enjoying a sandwich.

"Trust me, emo," Grimmjow assured around his mouth-full of sandwich. "You already have your date wrapped around your finger, mine needs a little persuading."

Grimmjow had his own plan set in motion and Renji was more than happy to help when he found out it ended with a date for his best friend.

"You're sure she will forgive me?" Ulquorria questioned, still glaring down on Grimmjow.

"Her heart is made of sugarplums and bleeds skittles, it will be fine," Grimmjow assured.

Speaking of Ulquorria's obsession, here she came, spurred on by the red-headed Renji and his dance date, Rukia.

It was Tuesday and the dance was Friday. His plan would be complete by then.

"Grimmjow," Orihime asked lightly there was a shy tint to her voice but a vindictive fire in her eyes.

"Mhm?" Grimmjow asked around his mouthful of sandwich.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" Grimmjow could feel the ice of hate Ulquorria was sending his way in that moment.

"Sure thing," Grimmjow responded with a grin, "I'd love to."

(I am a page break. Sandwich me!)

"Grimmjow said yes," Orihime stated, slightly shell-shocked.

Ichigo was not proud to admit that he ran into an invisible wall at those words.

"Huh?" Ichigo finally responded after standing in place for a few minutes. Precious minutes might he add, this was the daily important mission of reaching his locker before the bell rang.

"Renji's plan involved making Ulquorria jealous by asking a friend out in front of him," Orihime explained lightly. "I just didn't really think one of them, least of all Grimmjow, would say yes to me. Now what do I do?"

They began to walk again. Renji and ditched the two of them to hang out with Rukia and her fiasco planning committee instead the two of them.

"I guess you have to go with him," Ichigo offered finally.

"I don't _want_ to go with Grimmjow," Orihime whined. "I wanted to go with Ulquorria!"

They walked in silence up until they reached Ichigo's turn down a different hallway. Grimmjow was waiting there, a rose clasp in one of his hands.

The two friends stopped short at the sight of him, both for diverging reasons.

"Orihime," Grimmjow greeted with a grin he usually saved just for Ichigo.

'Don't punch the prick! Don't punch the prick!' Ichigo chanted in his mind as the blue-haired boy sauntered over to his female friend and handed her the rose.

"If you don't mind Ichi, I'm going to escort my date to her locker. Have a good evening," Grimmjow called as he took Orihime's hand and led her down the hall, his other arm wrapping around her waist to rest on her hip.

"Jackass!" Ichigo muttered as he turned to walk down the hall. The bell rang, doors with "Chappy and Friends" flew opened, and the hall crowed with people.

"Great," Ichigo growled, "I didn't even reach my locker today."

(I am a page break. Love me?)

Friday came quickly for everyone except for Orihime and Ichigo.

Orihime because Grimmjow was a touchy-feely person who enjoyed to put his hands on her and spend every waking moment around her while Ulquorria sat there across the table apathetic to her and her situation.

Ichigo because he had to watch Grimmjow all but grope and molest his best friend. And it was all Renji's fault!

Today was the night of the dance and the smell of glitter and the school's only fog machine permeated the air.

Usually Ichigo could stand the couples but, now, everyone reminded him of Grimmjow and Orihime. How he wanted to stab, not Grimmjow the pervert, but his best friend, the victim, with a fork. All because she was hogging Grimmjow's attention.

And, he did like Grimmjow, it just wouldn't work between them…or so his friends had told him.

Yet, all this crazy date stuff seemed to be a master plan pieced together behind the scenes.

Ichigo hadn't even seen Orihime coming until she had thrown herself on top of him.

"ICHIGO! What do I do? I really can't stand the thought of going to this dance with Grimmjow tonight," she whined.

"Just tell him you can't go," Ichigo reasoned. He'd been telling Orihime this all week, since Grimmjow had first started putting his hands on her legs.

"But, Renji said I can't pull out or else Ulquorria will just blow me off all together," Orihime whispered, her eyes trailing over to where the dark-haired boy was standing waiting for a class to let out.

Renji, he seemed to be pulling a lot of strings he previously lacked the forethought to tug at.

Orihime suddenly stiffened from her glomp position over top of him. Ichigo glanced up to meet cyan blue eyes looking playfully down on him and his friend.

"Hime," Grimmjow started.

Enough was en-fuckin-nough!

Ichigo darted forward out from under his friend and grabbed Grimmjow by the arm, leading him down the hall to the boy's bathroom. Orihime starred wide-eyed after the two as Grimmjow allowed himself to be pulled around by the thinner, shorter boy.

"What do you want," Ichigo hissed exasperated.

"You on your knees sucking my cock while praising me and me alone," Grimmjow responded with quirked lips.

Ichigo grabbed the blue-haired boy's belt buckle.

"Fine," he hissed, "just stop torturing my friend, she doesn't deserve the amount of crap you've been giving her!"

Grimmjow grabbed the hands starting to undo his belt.

"As lovely as that compliance is, let's start small first. Come with me to the dance tonight?"

The blue-haired bastard looked too smug to have just thought this up.

His best boy friend, Renji had sold him out to Grimmjow!

"Like _Hell_" Ichigo hissed and stormed out of the bathroom without a backwards dance.

(I am a page break. Pet me!)

'_Ichigo, what do I do?'_

'_He gave me roses at the door! Where are you?'_

'_Are you not coming? Ichigo, I need you here!'_

'_Renji and Rukia are here dancing and asking about you.'_

'_Ichigo, I'm concerned.'_

'_He gave me something to drink, I feel kinda hot and sleepy now.'_

Ichigo starred at the screen of his phone for a few minutes waiting for another message.

None came.

'_ORIHIME?'_

…

'_ORIHIME?'_

…

'_ORIHIME?'_

…

Ichigo jumped up from his bed and flew down the stairs. He deftly dodged a flying-kick-of-love and slammed into the front door in his haste to get outside and to his friend.

Grimmjow was not a complete pervert. Ichigo knew that. He also knew this was a trap. He didn't care though, the message was just too Orihime not to merit panic.

In ten minutes he reached the school and slipped into the crowded gym. Ichigo suddenly felt out of place amongst the tuxes and dresses everyone else was wearing.

In his haste, Ichigo hadn't changed and was only in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt.

"This is a mess," Ichigo muttered turning to escape and go home before he completely embarrassed himself here.

Arms clad in a crisp black tux jacked wrapped around him from behind, fingers deftly running up and down his sides in a familiar caress.

"I knew you'd come," Grimmjow said quietly, the smirk evident in his voice as he moved along to the music behind Ichgio, tugging the orange-haired boy along with him.

"Jackass." Ichigo stated, relaxing into the other's hold.

"So, I feel like you and I would be better off ditching and going out for coffee," Grimmjow whispered lightly against the shell of Ichigo's ear, a little trill of pleasure running down Ichigo's spine at the contact.

"Orihime's ok right?" Ichigo questioned instead of replying.

"She will be as soon as you say yes."

"Grimmjow, this can't work," Ichigo pleaded, turning to the boy behind him.

Grimmjow didn't let up though. "I'll bet you've already thought this whole relationship through up to the months after we break up, right?"

Ichigo mutely nodded.

Grimmjow and he would be cool for a while, hugging and kissing would be fairly normal, it would all be great. Then after a few months Grimmjow would get bored, or Ichigo would. It happed like that all the time. Then they would drift apart and break up and then the one who wasn't bored would never be able to look the other in the eye again. It was all so clear to him.

Ichigo hadn't noticed Grimmjow pulling him outside until the cool spring air cloaked his skin.

"I think I'm a pretty great guy," Grimmjow stated loudly, his fingers running up Ichigo's side the way they always had. "I mean sure, my friends are a bit unorthodox, but I myself am all but perfect."

"Grimm-" Ichigo started to say, his tone pleading the other to understand.

"I'm so perfect that I can handle switching things up on the drop of a dime," Grimmjow interrupted swiftly, his tone not changing from the light serious on he had been using most of the night. "Slow, fast, teasing, intimate, friendly. I can do them all Ichi, I want to be able to do them all or I'd be bored out of my mind."

That stupid little ember of hope that Ichigo had done his best to ignore lit itself again. It always did this with Grimmjow, when he gave Ichgio roses, when he smirked or grinned, when he showed up behind Ichigo and ran his hands up and down the other's sides, that stupid little ember ignited and burned.

It should not work between them.

But, what if it could?

"I won't get bored with you Ichigo, and if you get bored with me, it won't last for long," Grimmjow promised seriously, stopping by his car that was parked out in the full parking lot.

The two stared at each other for a while. Ichigo to find the fault in the other's serious proposal, to be able to say no like everyone but Renji seemed to think he should. But, Grimmjow gave him none. Grimmjow looked down at the slightly shorter male without that characteristic smirk or grin, serious to his core.

Grimmojow wanted him.

"Coffee sounds like something I could do."

Grimmjow didn't smirk. He didn't grin. He just nodded resolutely, as if he understood the magnitude of what Ichigo agreed to with him was on Planet-Ichigo.

"Orihime!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed as Grimmjow was walking him around the car to open the passenger door.

"She's inside dancing with Ulquorria right now," Grimmjow affirmed lightly, his smirk finding its way to the proper place on his face.

Ichigo slid into the plush seat and rubbed his arms as Grimmjow shut the door for him. It was colder in the car than it was outside.

That proved it for him. Orihime was a pawn in Grimmjow's little quest for Ichigo's 'yes'.

"You owe me roses for every single one you gave to her," Ichigo muttered as Grimmjow started the ignition.

Grimmjow's lips quirked at the request.

"So, about that blowjob…"

"I hate your ass!"

(I am the end. Comment on me!)

A.N: So, this idea came to me suddenly. I've only written academic junk recently and I thought this would be fun to put out into the world so here it is. I wrote this all in one day and it's fairly short because I got lazy and bored while writing it.

Please comment on this, my page-breaks like to hear about how well they're doing their jobs. I'm thinking about hiring more, what do you think they should ask/demand?


End file.
